Tranches de vie
by Arkel
Summary: Un petit peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Petite fic sans prétention avec un thème à chaque chapitre. Chap 1: Premier baiser


Titre : Tranches de vie

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Général (petites fics avec un thème à chaque fois)

Raiting: K

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'ai eu l'idée dernièrement. Ce premier chapitre est tout mimi (ptêtre neu-neu) et le thème est « premier baiser » J'ai essayé de faire original et puis ce n'était pas évident pour certains personnages. Si vous avez des idées de thèmes vous pouvez me le dire dans les reviews. Je remercie aussi Sanzo-sama, nos délires aboutissent souvent à des fics.

* * *

**Premier baiser**

_Naruto _

Celui-là Naruto évite d'en parler. Et lorsque ça lui arrive il fait une si drôle de tête que les enfants secouent la tunique du vieil Hokage pour continuer de jouer avec eux. Bah… De toute façon il y a eu les suivants.

_Sasuke_

Hein ? Pourquoi se rappeler de cela ?

_Lee_

Il était sur le point de mourir. Il ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Qu'elle l'embrasserait les yeux remplis de larmes. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air de préférer Neji. Cependant le lendemain à l'infirmerie Tenten lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne… sous peine de fortes représailles.

_Sakura_

« Secret secret » murmure Sakura le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de taper sur la tête du jeune homme au côté d'elle qui lui dit que c'était arrivé bien tard.

_Tsunade_

Tsunade affirme que son unique amour est son fiancé décédé. Tandis que Jiraya se vante de lui avoir voler son précieux premier bisou lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Qui croire ?

_Orochimaru_

Hmm… C'était loin. Tsunade et Jiraya se chamaillaient comme à leurs habitudes. Tsunade avait soudain pris Orochimaru par les épaules avant de l'embrasser, devant un Jiraya bouche bée. Le serpent avait beau être un ninja puissant, ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

_Shikamaru_

Le baiser s'était suivi d'une belle baffe et il s'était bien juré de ne plus recommencer. Promesse vite oubliée.

_Hinata_

Il compte pour de bon celui-là ? Le garçon était endormi. Il était tellement mignon qu'elle n'avait pu résister. Il est peut-être mieux que Naruto ne soit jamais au courant.

_Ino_

Une soudaine fringale l'avait prise juste après. C'est contagieux ou quoi ?

_Temari_

Oui c'est vrai elle l'avait giflé sur le coup de la surprise. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimer.

_Neji_

Mon premier b… Avec ma future femme à l'époque ! Rien à rajouter !

_Chôji_

Il l'avait trouvé si mignonne avec ce grain de riz au coin de la bouche. Bon, il s'était retrouvé avec ses baguettes dans le nez et son dîner volé mais bon…

_Gaara_

Avant tout chose il aurait aimé connaître l'affection de sa mère. Ainsi quand, un jour, sa grande sœur Temari s'est naturellement penchée sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, sans crainte, sans pitié, il en fut très heureux.

_Kakashi_

Lorsqu'il avait enfin reçu son tome 2 des « Joies du batifolages » il avait embrassé la couverture du lire tout content. Ça ne compte pas ?

_Kurenai_

Alors qu'elle lui reprochait de fumer trop, il l'avait fait taire… d'une agréable façon.

_Kiba_

Pff les filles il s'y était jamais trop intéressé. Et puis le premier, c'est jamais un bon souvenir. C'est raté. Hasardeux. « Tu préfères les léchouilles d'Akamaru ? » rigolent alors les filles à ses côtés.

_Shino_

Cette sensei buvait encore et semblait sangloter. Tout courtois qu'il était, il avait voulu la raccompagner chez elle. « Merci mon petit » lui avait-elle dit lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte. Le saké de Konoha a plutôt bon goût. Et Anko s'était endormie comme une masse devant sa porte.

_Anko_

Le 'baiser' du serpent l'avait marquée plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Des nuits entières à pleurer ou à cauchemarder. Mais parfois il suffisait qu'elle regarde Gai et Kakashi se disputer pour qu'elle se remette à sourire.

_Gai_

-Pierre papier ciseaux… Le perdant embrasse la grosse dame du magasin de chiffons !

-Défi idiot mon cher Kakashi ! Mais je gagnerai comme toujours !

Ce jour-là Gai n'était pas en chance.

* * *

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Ah il semblerait que les persos ont quelque chose à dire. 

Sakura : Non mais ça va pas là ? D'étaler notre vie privée comme ça ?

Hinata, Lee (toutes rouges) : On se plaint pas nous !

Tsunade (retenue par Jiraya et Shizune) : Je vais la tuer !

Naruto : Pourquoi certains y ont échappé ?

Arkel (se cachant de Tsunade) : Oublier ? A qui penses-tu donc ?

Naruto : Ben Itachi par exemple ?

Itachi : Quoi ?… Il ne faut pas dire cette chose-là ! Elle va imaginer des choses après !

Sasuke : Entre qui et qui ?

Arkel (se mettant très en hauteur et riant bêtement) : Hihi ! Itachi-Kisame ! Bisous bisous !

Naruto : Non mais vraiment ! Elle a quel âge mental ?

Sasuke : Le même que le tien !

Naruto : Hé !

A la prochaine ! Reviews ?


End file.
